My Son, the Super Saiya-jin
by Miyuki Usuki
Summary: In Hell, information of the living world is very scarce. That doesn't help with Bardock's situation at all while he strives for information about his only living son, despite the fact that his son doesn't go by his Saiya-jin name anymore...


**My Son, the Super Saiya-jin**

By Miyuki Thiem

* * *

I've been in this torture palace for too long. It's boring. I would say, "as Hell" at the end of that sentence, but this **_is_** Hell. Not much I can say about that. I can't even see what's going on in the living world; only the people in Heaven can. I got enough information from my son and Nappa, but only enough to keep me satisfied for not even half a year. All I know so far is, my youngest son doesn't have his tail anymore, had denied his real name and race, and has a hybrid son of his own.

Is that enough to last me all eternity? I think not.

What else did I want to know? Everything possible.

I can't do anything right now about it though. I've tried escaping, but the blockage is too thick. I was never good at negotiating, so the bribery didn't go so well. I was even forced to beg at one point, but those gods and demons are too stubborn. Threats would be useless. So now all I can do is wait for more about Kakarotto, and think of a way to get out of here.

There were more than one reason why I was bored here in the afterlife. I was keeping a cold silence from the other Saiya-jins. One group, the majority of our race, are the ones who laughed. Absolutely disregarded my warnings of the upcoming future. I told them that they could all go to Hell after the snickering ceased, and look at where they are now! I'm sure they allowed shame to take them over. They would never return my scowls of death.

I kept my isolation from the other group, the group of three other males and the tomboy female. My friends. They've tried to talk to me, as much as possible, but my silence blocked their way to reach me. At the beginning they tried to emerge me out of my darkness every twenty to thirty minutes. Now, not very often. They tend to give up after an extremely long period of time. I knew they had forgiven me for my failure at destroying Freeza. He was just too powerful. I haven't spoken to any of them since I was alive, when I first learned of Freeza's treachery from my very best friend, Toma. It was his dying words, and I was determined for revenge, to carry out Toma's request.

But I failed.

I couldn't even bring myself out to talk to Raditz or my mate. I just couldn't. Why, is the question beyond my knowledge. I heard people talking that I shut myself out from the rest of the other dead souls, and I have to agree with them. After Raditz's report on Kakarotto, now known as Son Gokuh, I felt myself becoming more burrowed into the loud silence I was generating.

Was I ashamed of my youngest son? No. The last vision that the Kanassasei-jin's curse allowed me to see was of him facing off against Freeza. He may have denied who he really was, but he **_will_** get revenge. I never saw the outcome, or the fight itself, but I needn't worry about that. My confidence in my son is larger than the universe itself.

"He has finally arrived!" cried a voice. Not a Saiya-jin's, sounded too cowardly. Probably someone who was killed on Nameksei just a couple years back. That's where Zarbon and that bastard Dodoria were killed. Both, they claim, by the prince Vegeta. So, who can this person be that has 'finally arrived'? I soon found out.

The traitor, Freeza.

I saw his figure approach the area where us Saiya-jins have claimed in Hell. The other species of the Planet Trade were just a few yards from us, so we often collide and get into mass fights. Nothing too bad, since we're all already dead. But anyway, Freeza looked somewhat different. Like a bunch of computer components glued to him and is now part of his body. No more horns, so something **_must_** have happened. And I did not hesitate to storm past the crowd, to come face-to-face with Freeza. But unfortunately for me, the king reached him first.

I didn't want to listen to any of what he was going to say, so I sulked back, a glower on the outside but a smirk on the inside, becoming lost in my thoughts. So, Kakarotto did it. I knew he would. _Take that, you bastard. Defeated by a third class warrior. A __**Saiya-jin**_ _warrior, at that._

My thoughts were disturbed as Freeza turned his head towards me with narrowed eyes. I didn't feel threatened. Let him try to kill me again. He would just look like a fool after none of his power would work. He put up a hand in front of the king's face, ignoring him, and came towards me. I was not afraid, I knew I was getting myself cocky. The people in front of me moved, but I knew it wasn't out of cowardliness. It was out of curiosity.

"Your son," he started, giving me the coldest stare imaginable. I kept my face, though my pride was pushing against the surface of my look. I waited for more, but none was given for three whole minutes. "Your son," he repeated, hoping to glare me down, "is surely a nuisance, just like the rest of you are."

That smirk I was holding back finally emerged. "Your point?"

"I hope you know that Son Gokuh is your son," Freeza said. "That's how I refer to him as."

"Yes, I **do** know," I responded smugly, with a hint of irritation. Yes, of course I knew. I had always reminded myself that he will never respond to the name, 'Kakarotto' if he will not embrace his race. Would that include family? "But it seems he has succeeded where I have failed. About time you join the rest of us living corpses."

There were some responses from the crowd at how I spoke to the ex-leader of the Planet Trade. The one I felt most proud of were from the Saiya-jins; that of a small cheer. I could feel the sneers on their faces. Over time we have all created a hate for this once-horned creature, and now one of us have shown it without yelling in his face, unlike what the king might have just done. Plus the untrustworthy monster was finally with us in the fiery hole of evil death.

Freeza's response was the same as the rest of our's, without the excessive amount of pride. "What makes you even start to think it was your son that killed me?" He asked with too much confidence to satisfy me. I gave him an expression to allow him to keep going, I'm intrigued. "There is more than one other survivor that did not get killed."

"Yes, I know, the prince," I snapped, quickly reverting my pupils to see the expression of the king when I spoke the next part. "But I **saw** my son defeat you. Just before I died." Stretching the truth a little, I know. I actually saw Kaka-- no, Son Gokuh, getting ready to battle this hideous being.

"You're crazy," he answered bluntly.

"I already knew that," I retorted. Now it's time for answers. And he'd better answer me at this point, because I already knew what I was going to do to him if I don't get what I want. We are now at about the same power level. None of us could die. So I went ahead and asked, "How exactly **_did_** my son kill you?"

"He didn't," was the unpleasing reply I received. I clenched my fists and was about to demand an explanation of why, then, was he dead, and why I saw what I saw, although he wouldn't be able to answer that. I didn't get a chance to utter a word. He answered without further hesitation. "It's true, he was the first person to defeat me, but he was nowhere near killing me. It was another Saiya-jin, that didn't look at all Saiya-jin"

I blinked twice, puzzled. What the hell was he talking about?! I almost laughed at that phrase I just thought. Hell. This place ruins phrases I used to say when I was young, carefree, and quite a troublemaker. Raditz was one, but not as bad. Which made me think, would Kak-- Gokuh, he doesn't go by Kakarotto anymore, be one if there was still a Vegetasei for him to grow up on? Was he one during his time on that planet he grew up on, Earth? Or was he the total opposite?

It seems Freeza was enjoying taunting me of my son's mercy self, which I learned from Raditz and now getting more of a dose from a traitor. "Son Gokuh was the antithesis of all of us here. The one who did kill me, wasted no time in doing so. That was a true Saiya-jin. Never got his name or who his family was. I do know, however, he's no way related to **_you_**," the emphasis directed towards me, although he was really talking to everyone now. "There is one thing they have in common. You can say it's the reason why I wanted you all dead."

That perked everybody up. What **_was_** the reason he killed us all? I never got the reason, not even from Freeza's other dead minions. No one did. A mystery kept secret for a good long time, twenty-five years at least, until now. "I hope you still remember that legend of yours. So I can keep a long reason short, the legend has come true." What was he blabbering about **_now_**?! I knew the legend, the Super Saiya-jin. But my son could not have transformed into one! There's absolutely no way. "Son Gokuh was the first, this new Saiya-jin, with purple hair, also was one. When they die, you will see for yourselves. Meanwhile, let me do something I have been aching to do for a long time."

He turned and strode off, allowing all eyes to be on me now. Everyone was just as stunned as I was. My son, a Super Saiya-jin?! Unbelievable! And did I believe it? Not quite just yet. There was a battle in my mind. Freeza's a traitor, he's not one to be trusted. What other reason was there about how he had been killed, though?

But I only believe what I can see and touch.

Not what others, especially untrustworthy creatures, tell me.

* * *

Three years pass, and once again I strived for more. I came back to calling my son by his real Saiya-jin name, because I can now finally talk to the ones I let down. I didn't even see it happen until a year later, when Celipa oh-so kindly reminded me of how I was ever since coming into Hell, before Freeza arrived. I did **_not_** at all appreciate that tidbit of information she gave me, for I was satisfied being able to talk to someone again, without the pounding reminder of my isolation. At least I know the reason why I was able to talk to ones I comfortably confided in at all times. The contentment of seeing Freeza in the afterlife with my own eyes.

There were several beings that came in Hell. Over the period of one month. All from Earth. What is Kakarotto doing now up there in the living world? What is happening?! Questions have returned to me. Too many to name, so little that can be answered. None from Freeza; he claims that he told all he can without his exaggerations. It doesn't matter much anyway. I wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of a Saiya-jin asking for more.

My eyes darted across the room, searching for someone who could tell me the whereabouts of my son. The room wasn't very big, it was more of a "Welcome to Hell" greeting room. A podium was in the middle, an ogre behind it plus the window which I was looking through. A line of dead people in front of the pulpit. I remembered this when I first came in. This was the second check-in stop for those who have to go to Hell. It doesn't take as long as the first one, where you are determined where you go. All one had to do here was get their name in and get into the living dead people world.

A dark green spotted bug looking thing walked past me, but I paid no mind to it. Why should I? He was probably an alien not from Earth. No concerns here. But instead of going past me and proceeding on, he stopped abruptly and studied me. I pretended to ignore him, pretend that it was a usual thing, but after he was there for five minutes or so, I became suspicious.

"What **is** your problem?!" I demanded as I spun around to face the bug. My fists were clenched, eyes narrowed and brows slanted so it was almost touching the inside corners of my eyes. "Have you not seen a dead person before?!"

Disregarding what I said, he calmly replied, "What relation do you have to Son Gokuh?"

"Why does it matter?" I snapped. Like the Freeza encounter, I kept what I was really feeling inside, not letting it show. I was bemused. Why wouldn't I be? How did this creature know my son? I already knew why he asked my relation to him. Freeza, Raditz, and Kinoko always told me of his resemblance to me. Almost could pass as twins. And that was the overgrown insect's answer. "Tell me something I **_don't_** know you idiotic bastard."

The enlarged bug chuckled, and that only made my anger rise higher. What was so god damned funny?! "You want to know some things about Son Gokuh, don't you?"

"What do you think?" I snapped, my patience all of a sudden drawing short. Normally I would've just left this creature alone to let him do whatever he wanted to, but he claims to know Kakarotto. Son Gokuh. Who cares what his name is?!

"You tell me your name and your relation to him, and I'll tell you everything I know."

Stupid bribery! I wasn't going to give in to it, though. "My name and my relation to Kakarotto is no concern to you. If it isn't too much trouble, just tell me what he's been doing lately. That's all I want to know right now." A lie. But a good one to start out a whole series of questions to get what I want.

So I thought. The forest green insect started walking off, disgusted. "You're just a waste of time. I have all eternity to tell you anyway and hear you beg." I gave a snort at this. Just because I begged to the ogres once before doesn't mean I'll ever do it again! "I'll tell you this now-" Oh brother, the same words that damned Kanassasei-jin used. Couldn't this people think of anything better to say? "-that you may not have to wait long. Son Gokuh will come down here for a challenge someday, I bet. He should have access to Hell and especially Heaven."

I let out a short, snappy, sarcastic laugh. "What is he, an immortal?"

"No," the creature replied, walking off, now yelling so I could hear. God damn it, I could hear him just fine if he spoke regularly from where he was. I'd say a rough estimate of fifteen meters. "Son Gokuh is... dead."

I couldn't identify the expression on my face. All I knew that I was in complete shock. And I also knew I didn't move from the spot I was for quite a while until Totepo came and snapped me out of it. I knew I shouldn't be feeling any sympathy for Kakarotto. It's against my nature. Leave that job to Kinoko and Celipa. But still...

A week later, I learned that this overgrown insect's name was Cell. And he had tried to destroy the planet on which Kakarotto grew up on. And Kakarotto had died trying to prevent that.

_Like father, like son,_ Kinoko taunted playfully.

* * *

Quickly I jet out a leg behind his lower back, making him topple backwards when he took a step behind him. As nature would allow it, he fell on his back hard, a sound of "oaf!" escaping his lips. There were about twenty bystanders watching, more than half of them cheering me on. Then again, more than half of them were Saiya-jin. The rest were, well, not Saiya-jin. I have no idea what race they were, and I personally didn't care. One of them dare to insult me and now he will pay.

When the scaly creature impacted the ground, I didn't attack him. Instead, I leaned over him in a very threatening way, a smirk worn on my face. "Had enough yet, dumbass?"

He growled, but did not get up. "You are still a coward," he spat.

"A coward, am I?," my smirk lightened, a brow arching with amusement. "If I was, I would've struck you by now. You would be dead --again-- by now." He snorted in disgust, and I laughed as I went back to join my comrades. "You aren't worth my time and energy anymore. Find someone else to pick on with your childish games."

When I returned to my comrades, who were ultimately congratulating me, I noticed that one was missing. Where was Celipa anyway? I asked, and it was obvious that the other three never noticed she left. They shrugged as if it was an everyday occurrence. It was now, at least. "Eh, you know her. She and other females are always doing strange things. It's nothing to gain wrinkles over," Panboukin answered simply, still with his carefree self all the way through.

Toma chuckled in response. "Right. Females are the strangest creatures to ever-" Then he cut himself off, a corner of his mouth noticeably going deep into his cheek. "Welcome back. Where'd you head off to? You missed all the fun."

I glanced to the direction he was staring at. There was Celipa alright. And she looked more smug than any of the rest of us. She was staring at me in particular. "No matter. I might be able to start off a little fun of my own."

I shook my head in amusement, laughing quietly under my breath. "And what exactly do you plan to do? Start a-"

It was my turn to be cut off by myself. Well, sort of. Celipa pulled someone from behind her to the center of our little circle. The smug faces on Panboukin and Toma were swept away and shock replaced their faces. Totepo's eyes widened only a little, but his brows were furrowed together. Me, well, I was just the same as Toma, but quickly my astonishment turned into the same face Celipa wore. The new figure just stared at me blankly, tilting his head to the side a little is wonderment. The other three males took notice at my sudden change of enthusiasm worn on my face, and they immediately glanced from me to the newcomer.

"You're just the way I saw you to be," I said, keeping my voice steady and full of the normal Saiya-jin pride, "Kakarotto."

I'm not sure if I expected him to be surprised or suspicious to hear that I knew his name, but for a while he didn't say anything, just seemed to scan me or something. I saw his shoulders go down only the slightest bit, in relief? Didn't matter. "How do you know my name?" He asked lowly, almost as if he was suspicious. I could only chuckle at this. It was amusing at a certain point of view.

"I don't expect you to remember me after what your brother told me," I answered, ignoring the physical responses and murmurs Toma and Panboukin were sharing. "Hit your head and lost your memory, lost some, if not most of your Saiya-jin instinct besides the love to fight? Don't worry about explaining, I heard enough from Raditz. As to how do I know your name? It should be obvious if you've ever looked in the mirror."

He stared at me, blinking as he did, then examined himself. He looked back up at me and started feeling his hair a little. Then he brought his arm back down, and with burrowed brows he asked, "I have a twin brother?"

What the-?! I heard snickering escape the mouth of one of the two males who showed most of the responses. I glanced to Celipa and saw her still smirking, and realized she just pulled him out of whatever he was doing and brought him here without explaining anything to him. Totepo seemed to lighten up. But I learned to control my temper even better than I did before, and only to get mad at more serious things.

I shook my head. "_Baka_," I murmured. I made eye contact with him to get this straight, and to tell him that I will be telling him the truth without having to do some hard convincing. "Kakarotto, I'm your father."

"That explains it," one of the two males muttered. I didn't dare give them a glance for them to shut up. Not yet anyhow. I'll bash them for it later. But right now, the answers I've been dying for have finally arrived. And I had to block their stupidity out. Eh, it was probably Panboukin anyway.

I was almost surprised to see that Kakarotto wasn't surprised. He just stared at me in the same manner he had been: calm and smug. Why wasn't he surprised? I quickly looked back to Celipa without seeming suspicious. Maybe she had told him, and he wanted to just play a little. Or maybe she told him to play a little. Augh, I'll shake it out of her later. Right now I'm in a middle of something, and the others weren't helping much with the situation!

Luckily or unluckily, Celipa knew it. She stepped up between Kakarotto and me, looking at the three other males. "Come on, family reunion going on. Let's go and leave them alone. Don't want to stick around for the mushy parts," she leered, leading them away.

"Gee, you're a lot of help," I muttered to Celipa as I caught the three males walking off, the larger figure snickering along the way. She smirked and trotted off behind them, leaving me and this tail-less Saiya-jin alone together.

After they had gone out of sight, I turned back to Kakarotto and wondered. All his enemies referred to him as Son Gokuh, and according to Raditz's story, he denied having the name "Kakarotto". Why wasn't he denying it now? I think I may have a clue, though. The prince was still supposed to be alive. Maybe, just maybe they had become companions and Prince Vegeta always called him 'Kakarotto'. Maybe. But I didn't need to know that. It wasn't important.

What was important then? Come to think of it, I don't know anymore.

But I did need to know...

"I wonder," I started, cooking up a conversation somehow, "how a low-level soldier can have a combat rating higher than an elite. When you were just born your combat rating was no higher than 2."

That was a lie. When he was born his combat rating was actually 2.3. Eh, what's the difference? Despite what Raditz may have told me, I know he got himself into a lot of battles. With weak creatures, of course, but nonetheless they were still fights. Probably more than what I have been in, not including planets. 'Weak' also included Nappa and Raditz. Both physically and mentally. And who cares if Raditz is supposed to be my oldest son? He did nothing important, unlike Kakarotto.

Or should I call him, 'Son Gokuh'?

But I didn't let him answer or respond, whatever he was planning to do. In fact, what I said to him was just a statement to foreshadow my actual question. "Did you or did you not kill Freeza?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Is there a problem with me wanting to know? He's here in Hell and he claimed that you're not the one who killed him. Some, 'purple-haired kid' did. But I want to know whether you did or not."

"You don't trust him?"

"Why would I trust someone who's betrayed my entire race and ordered all my closest companions to be killed just because he was annoyed with us and feared us?!"

"Doesn't it make you feel _**proud**_ that he feared you?" He said, putting an even heavier emphasis on 'proud'. That angered me, thinking that the snobby acts of the prince made him look at us Saiya-jins in a way that we were not.

"Not if that's the reason why he killed us all," I answered, keeping my voice steady, although now I could feel it be in a very low and menacing voice. At least I knew how to control my temper, unlike other people I know. "It was weak, damn it. Low, even. Luckily I knew what he was planning to do, but..."

I'm not going to bore him with the story of my failure. He wouldn't be interested. I, myself, am not interested in telling it. I was interested in Kakarotto/Gokuh right now, and I didn't want him to be interested in me. I let out a breath of air, already knowing the answer to my first question. I couldn't think of anything I wanted to say, anything I wanted to ask. And I thought I knew all along.

"But, what?"

"Nothing of concern to you," I snapped. He isn't interested, he can't be interested, I won't let him be interested!

"But," he retorted with a look of innocence. Something he acquired from Kinoko, I know, and a look that probably resulted in something more while living with the people from Earth. "But you want to know things about me, why can't I know things about you?"

"It's," I cringed mentally, knowing that he was trying to be a concept called, 'fair', "not important."

"If your life story isn't important, then I don't see anyone else's being important at all," Kakarotto/Gokuh stated quietly. What was he trying to imply? "If you feel that telling your story is inappropriate, then I guess telling mine would be no different."

_He... can't be... interested!_ I told myself harshly. I didn't want him to be. Failure was not a topic to discuss unless it was a taunt. But this is not and will not be a taunt of any kind! I don't care if he grew up with sentimental creatures, if I told him I failed in a mission that was given to me by a dying friend, he'd think me as weak. I don't want him to think me as that, just as I don't think him of weak for losing his memory as an infant. That was not _**his**_ fault.

But why would he say that? If my story is inappropriate, so is his? And why does he say if _**my**_ life story isn't important, then no one else's is? Does he know something I don't?! What is going on in that mind of his?!

I asked. Demanded, more specifically, but I still put it in a form of a query, so asked would be acceptable to say. "Everyone has a significant life," he said, "no matter how evil they are. Some people's just happen to have more action in it. And since you are supposed to be related to me, if you feel uncomfortable about telling your defeats, then hearing the defeats of your own 'son' will make you uncomfortable."

"You _**just**_ met me after more than twenty years, how can you be telling me things like this?!"

"If I understand correctly, the bonding between father and son is the same with everyone. Or most everyone," he answered solemnly, the tone of his voice matching his expression worn on his face. I was left speechless. I guess that was true with me and my father, but then again I never knew him while growing up. He was said to have died during a mission or something. I didn't see him down here in Hell yet, and I never really did go search for him.

Not that I _**cared**_ or anything!

But that thought just made me realize something, and it also made me wonder...

Before I could say anything back to Kakarotto/Gokuh, he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Do I make you proud?"

What kind of question was that?! How am I supposed to answer _**that**_? ...I can't! Not without ruining my reputation... no, not that. It was something else, but I just can't think of it right now! I kept a straight face when I answered, though, "Well, you haven't told me anything about you yet. How am I supposed to answer if I don't know anything about you?"

"Does it take information to know whether or not you have pride in your son?" Kakarotto/Gokuh wondered aloud, still giving me the innocent look. "Just without knowing about me, knowing nothing of me at all... do I make you proud?"

I was just stunned. He _**wanted**_ me to say my inner feelings for him? And he wouldn't think it as weak? Or would he?

I stared down at the ground, scowling hard. I muttered a confirmation, hoping he wouldn't hear. He didn't, but he did hear me say something, that's for sure, for he kept urging me on. I sighed in exasperation, then glanced around, hoping that no one was around. There wasn't. Thank Kami.

I then inhaled quite a bit of air, and exhaled it slowly. If he can give a little preppie-like talk to me, I can do the same! "Kakarotto.. Gokuh.. whatever.. as you can probably tell from the prince's attitude, Saiya-jins tend to have a large amount of pride. For most Saiya-jins, 'family' is not included, even if their relatives are elites. Most of it comes from their own strength and the well-known reputation of our race. When you were born, I was like that. I think the only two people who were interested in your birth was your mother and that woman who brought you here, Celipa."

I saw his face fall. He becomes disappointed too soon; I haven't finished yet. I may be telling a little bit of my life, but I guess I can play along in Kakarotto's game and be 'fair', giving some hints about my life. "When I saw you after getting out of the healing tank helped none. Combat rating of only 2. It was embarrassing, and I disowned you in my mind for a little while. But only a little while. Later I, well, I changed. I realized power and strength wasn't important anymore. My comrades had been killed; I had no one left except for you and your brother."

He stared back up at me with a look of confusion in his eyes. Good. I have his attention. "Kakarotto, when I fought Freeza, my intention was to change the future. I can't explain what happened, but from the moment I swore to change the fate of Vegetasei to.. whenever.. my pride consisted of only two elements. My crew and..."

I stopped. He should be able to figure that out on his own. But he sure didn't look like he understood what I was trying to say, so I had to clarify it up for him. "_Kakarotto yo_... as far as I've heard you've carried out the mission of your father. You've succeeded where I have failed in many ways possible, and not just by defeating Freeza. That bug creature told me how you died."

"Cell?"

"If that's how you refer to him as."

"I know what you're getting at," he muttered in a regrettable tone. "You died trying to defend your planet from destruction. Cell probably told you that I did the same, but... I died and Cell lived. Gohan killed Cell."

"Gohan is..?"

"My son."

"Tell me more," I commanded, becoming intrigued.

He told me everything about Cell, and how the Cell Games started. He had done most of the fighting, but then he let his son do the rest. Unfortunately, Cell knew that there was no hope --Gohan wanted him to suffer instead of killing him on the spot-- so he decided to do a kamikaze, taking Earth down with it. Kakarotto stepped in, using a technique called "Shukan Idou" and teleported to another planet. Cell, unfortunately, regenerated and returned to Earth. But Gohan did end up killing him. And Kakarotto did let a small hint come in about another son.

That's when I realized...

We were actually no different from each other.

Nor was my father. Perhaps even my grandfather or my other ancestors. This father-and-son relationship was unique; events were the same. Son takes revenge for father. Will it be the same for Kakarotto's second son? Only time will tell...

"My time in Hell is almost up," he admitted. "I have to go back in a couple minutes."

"Very well then," I nodded, a smirk coming up on my face, "Kakarotto. Or Gokuh. Ahh, what exactly **_do_**__ you want to be called by?!"

He blinked, obviously shocked at my question. So what if I didn't know if I wanted to call him by his Saiya-jin name or his Earth name?! When Freeza first came by I called him 'Gokuh', so what's wrong with it now?!

"You're the first Saiya-jin to ever ask what I wanted to be called by," he murmured in awe. So, Raditz called him Kakarotto, Nappa probably called him Kakarotto, and the prince _**definitely**_ called him Kakarotto! Time to be unique, I guess. "Son Gokuh should do it!"

"Son Gokuh it shall be then," I nodded. "Where'd you.. I'll ask that later, next time. You'll be back, right? I want to have a good spar with you sometime."

"Hai!" He nodded enthusiastically.

"I guess that would mean my name is Son Bardock," I said to myself. "Commander Son Bardock... naw, Son Bardock sounds better! I'll see you later, then, Ka.. Gokuh. Remember, you owe me a spar."

"Got ya!" My youngest son replied. He turned and waved quite happily. "Bai bai!"

I only smirked in return. Well, like father, like son, as Kinoko told me. It's been that way in this family line for a long time now, I realize. Would it continue though? The father has an enemy he wants to destroy to save his planet and/or people but fails, but his son comes along and kills the enemy for his father, but not knowing he did so? But also in the process, becoming twice as strong as the previous generation? Would it be that way forever?

In a way, I hoped not.

In a way, I hoped so.

Son Gokuh. If I was a third-class soldier having a combat rating higher than an elite, then he should be able to become one of the strongest people in the universe.

My son was a Super Saiya-jin indeed.

* * *


End file.
